No Maybes
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: Blaine realises a little too late. Post WIGYA.


**6.13pm**

Kurt opened the door and leant against the doorframe. Blaine looked hopefully at him from over a pile of clothes heaped in his arms.

'I have a date,' Blaine's head bobbed in nervous excitement behind the clothes.

'And?' Arms crossed, Kurt prompted flatly.

The clothes were held out hopefully. 'I could use your help?'

Kurt grudgingly stepped aside and Blaine bounced into the room, flashing him a quick grin before being slapped in the face with a falling pair of jeans. 'What kind of look are you aiming for?' Kurt pushed the door shut with his foot.

Blaine dumped the clothes at the end of Kurt's bed and straightened to smooth his hair back with another nervous grin. 'I was kinda hoping you'd tell me?'

'Where are you going on your date?' Kurt settled cross-legged on the bed as Blaine hovered at the end.

'Just to see a movie.'

Kurt leaned back on his palms, shifting his weight to gesture shortly at the pile. 'Grey jeans. Then I'll pick a top.' He averted his eyes with a faint sigh as Blaine stripped his current jeans off, listening to the slither of denim against skin. There was a quiet grunt and the hop of feet on the carpet as Blaine struggled into his tight jeans and Kurt bit his lip firmly. Something inside him leapt up and down and screamed.

'Okay,' Blaine said finally and Kurt turned back to face him. 'What do you think?' He spread his arms and glanced down at himself. 'Okay?' He looked up questioningly at Kurt.

Tight grey denim clung to his thighs, hugging his legs and the curves of muscle down to his bare feet. Kurt trailed his eyes upwards slowly again and nodded shortly. 'Looks great.'

'Great,' Blaine broke into a relieved grin and turned back to the pile. Tilting his head, Kurt traced the curve of the jeans across the back of Blaine's thighs before rolling his eyes with a sigh. 'I was thinking a plain sweater,' Blaine held up a solid black one.

'Do you have anything with a v-neck?' Kurt looked half-heartedly through the pile spreading across his bed.

'Um,' Blaine dug through the clothes and Kurt ducked as a red sweater as thrown into his lap. 'This?' A navy blue top was held up for his inspection.

Kurt inclined his head. 'Try it on.' His eyebrows shot up as Blaine simply stripped his grey top over his head. Smooth muscle moved across Blaine's bare stomach before Kurt quickly looked away, eyes still wide.

'Does it go with the jeans?' Blaine tugged uncertainly at the hem of the top.

Leaning forward on the bed, Kurt swatted his hand away and gave the top a firm straightening tug. 'You look gorgeous. Wear it.' He drew his knees up and propped his chin on them, wrapping his arms around his ankles as Blaine darted into the bathroom.

'I like it,' Blaine's voice echoed through the door and Kurt closed his eyes with a faint smile.

'You should,' Kurt called back. He had the clothes piled ready as Blaine came back, he handed them over with a tight false smile. 'Have a good time.'

'I hope so,' Blaine bit his lip and grinned. 'Thanks for your help.'

Kurt gave one last fake wide smile before closing the door after him and slumping against it with a flat expression.

**7.57pm**

'_I've looked at love from both sides now-_' Kurt sang loudly, half yelling at the tv screen as he groped blindly across the bed for another chocolate. '_From give and take!'_ He angrily pressed a tissue to his nose and cried along with Emma Thompson.

**8.34pm**

Knees tucked up to his chest, Kurt leaned his cheek against his raised knees and gazed out the dark window. The window ledge was cold under him as he sat with his blanket draped around his shoulders. The lamp from beside his bed cast a faint golden glow across the room and Kurt tucked his blanket tighter.

**8.49pm**

The slam of the drawer was loud in the silence of his dorm room. Every pair of socks ordered according to colour, length and date purchased. Kurt moved on to his collection of ties.

**9.01pm**

Mercedes murmured soothingly in his ear as Kurt angled the phone away from his mouth and cried quietly into his hand.

**9.13pm**

Kurt hurled his sports shoe angrily at the door and ignored the tentative knock that followed minutes later.

**9.38pm**

All the songs in iTunes sorted and organised into playlists.

**10.22pm**

Kurt paused the dvd, looking up curiously as someone knocked lightly on his door. Trailing his blanket like a cape, Kurt picked his way with a rustle through the chocolate wrappers strewn across the floor.

'Yes?' He said shortly and jerked the door open. Blaine grinned excitedly at him and bit his lip. Kurt pulled his blanket tighter. 'It went well?'

'He said maybe we could go out next weekend again.'

Kurt plastered a smile in place. 'That's great.'

A lone snickers wrapper fell to the floor at Blaine's feet with a rustle. Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked past Kurt and his blanket into the room. 'Is everything okay?'

'Peachy.'

'You hardly ever eat chocolate. And,' Blaine nodded his head, faintly impressed, 'that's a serious amount of empty chocolate wrappers there.'

'I felt like it,' Kurt remained in the middle of the doorway.

'Can I come in?'

Holding his blue fluffy blanket with great dignity, Kurt stepped aside. 'So your GAP guy was nice?'

'Yeah,' Blaine said distractedly as he surveyed the wreckage surrounding Kurt's bed, 'yeah he was. Are you sure you're okay?' He stared at the pile of scrunched tissues. Kurt hurriedly forward and pushed them under the bed with his foot.

'Perfectly.'

Blaine just looked disbelievingly at him, face bathed in the faint light from the glowing tv screen. 'Titanic? You're fine and you're watching Titanic, surrounded by chocolate and tissues?' Kurt thumped down on the bed and slumped back amongst the pillows without replying. 'Kurt?' Blaine prompted and tilted his head.

'Can you just leave?' Kurt asked quietly, looking straight ahead.

The bed dipped as Blaine settled carefully beside him and leaned his head beside Kurt's on the pillow, gazing directly at him. 'What's wrong?' He asked softly, his face close enough for Kurt to feel the warmth of his breath on his cheek.

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine as his heart clenched and gave up. 'What do you think?' He murmured and gazed into Blaine's hazel eyes. He waited patiently as something unknown flickered across Blaine's face. Blaine remained still as Kurt lifted his hand and gently ran the backs of his fingers over his jaw. 'There,' Kurt whispered, 'you're beautiful, Blaine. Now please leave.' He turned his face away and tucked his hands over his chest.

'Kurt,' Blaine finally broke the silence, 'I-' he was so close, the sound of him swallowing audible, 'you're- I just never thought- maybe?' It was an awkward and uncertain question.

Kurt smiled faintly and shook his head gently. 'No, no that won't work. When I date someone it will because they think I'm special, that I'm beautiful and attractive and flawed and they'll want me anyway. I'm not naive enough to expect _love_, not from the start, but I want someone to think I have the potential to be loved and you know what, Blaine? I'm not settling on a maybe.'


End file.
